Waste My time
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Sequel to rebirth
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I want to write a sequel to Rebirth, just because I can. The second installment in the rebirth series is going to be called "Waste my time." A song by Alexz Johnson aka Jude Harrison. I want to thank Johari for taking the time to read Rebirth and leave a review. **

Jacob was out hunting; Edward was standing in the kitchen of their Canadian home. They didn't eat food, so one would ask Edward why he was preparing food. His brother Jasper, who had appeared out of the bushes of their backyard, asked that question as he sat at the table.

"Because Jazz, Jacob met this girl at the beach and they hit it off." Edward explained to his brother. Ever since they moved here and Jacob became a vampire, his family hadn't moved back to forks and decided to stay. They moved into a mansion not far from Edward and Jacob. And it was beginning to annoy Edward the way his family always seemed to just pop up uninvited.

"So, will the baby be able to control himself around a human?" jasper smirked.

"I am not a baby." Jacob said as he came into the house.

"You are. You have been a vampire for only what two years now? You are so a baby."

Jacob thumped jasper across the head before giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"When is what's a her name coming over?" Edward asked.

"Her name is Alexi and she will be here in about an hour. I ran into Alice in the woods, she say that she'll be over in about twenty minutes with Rosalie and Emmett."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"She just said that she wanted to spend some time with me. That I'll need all the support possible." Jacob said.

Both Edward and jasper looked confused.

"What does she mean by that?"Edward asked jasper.

"Knowing Alice, that could mean anything." He responded.

Just like promised, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had showed up three minutes after Alexi. Alexi actually did bring some people with her. They turned out to be her sisters but Alice wasn't about give in and be all cheery with this. As they ate dinner, well just Alexi and her two sisters whose names was Mariette and Starr. They didn't question as to why Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, or Rosalie weren't eating anything. They just kept looking at their watches, then a quarter till eight, Alexi got up and headed out the door. Edward watched in amusement as everyone looked bewildered about Alexi's sudden disappearance. Edward had read her mind and found out that Alexi had a crush on Jacob. She didn't know that Jacob was in a relationship with Edward and when she saw Edward kissing Jacob, she flipped. Jacob didn't know what was going on and so he followed her outside. She was sitting under a tree and crying. He sat down next to her and placed an arm around her.

"What's wrong Lex?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just got overly emotional." She wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve.

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Me and my sisters should get going." Alexi got up and headed back into the house where everyone had gotten up from the chair and were now cleaning the kitchen.

"Starr, Mariette it's time to go." Alexi said as they entered the house. Mariette and Starr didn't need to ask questions, they just followed their sister out of the house.

"See, Alice, nothing bad happened tonight." Edward said, wrapping his arms around Jacob.

"Not yet, by us coming here tonight, it changed things. Soon, Alexi will tear you two apart." She said.

"How?" Jacob asked.

"It's still unclear to how she does it. She hasn't made a decision yet. Until she does, I can't see anything."

"OK, Alice. You'll let us know if anything new develops right?" Edward asked.

"Of course I will Edward. I love you guys and I won't let anyone come between you guys." She hugged Jacob and Edward. "See you guys later." Everyone left the house, leaving Edward and Jacob to themselves.

"I wonder what she's planning Ed." Jacob said as they lay in "Bed" together.

"I don't know, but we won't let it get to us. No matter what, she will not break us up." He kissed Jacob on the cheek.

"Do you promise me?" Jacob asked.

"Of course I promise. I love you more than anything in the world and some girl that you just met is not going to ruin that for us."

"I love you too Edward."

Over the next few days, Edward and Jacob had been very wary of Alexi. She kept her distance from them for three days. Alice couldn't see Alexi or her sisters in any of her visions, so she just believed that she dropped of the radar and were leaving Jacob and Edward alone now. Jacob had left his house around 2 PM with Alice. They were going clothes shopping for Jacob. Edward had stayed behind. When Alice pulled off, Alexi pulled up. She knocked on the door. Edward, who had sensed her, opened the door before she could knock a second time.

"What do you want Alexi?" he asked.

"I just want you to know that I was sorry about what I did the last time I was here. "

"It's fine Alexi."

"Are you sure? I know that I probably ruined your night." She had come closer to Edward now.

"No, can I tell you the truth?" he said.

"Sure, go ahead."

"I wanted you go. For some reason, I don't trust you and I want you to stay away from Jacob." Edward warned.

Alexi just laughed.

"I don't think so Edward, I want Jacob and you are going to give him to me."

"What do you mean by that?"

Alexi grabbed Edward by the collar and kissed him. He grabbed her by the hair.

"You'll see."

She kissed him again and pulled herself underneath him just as Jacob and Alice came into the house.

"Edward what are you doing?" Alice asked in her calmest voice yet. But Edward could read her mind. She was truly pissed at him. He watched Jacob who had now walked upstairs. Edward followed. Jacob was packing his clothes in a suitcase.

"Jake, what are you doing?'' he asked.

"Don't call me that." He snarled.

"Jake, listen to me." Edward had now grabbed his arms to prevent him from packing, but Jacob was just a bit stronger than Edward.

"Why should I? You cheated on me."

"I didn't cheat. Alexi came onto me, I fought her off, but she must have known when you would be back and kissed me again. "

"Am I really supposed to believe that? I know what I saw."

"You know me and would I never cheat on you."

"How do I really know that Edward? You cheated on Bella with me, how can I really trust you?"

"Jake, please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Edward. "

Jacob finished packing and headed out the door. Alice was still there, Alexi had left.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I'm sorry that I didn't see this."

"It's not your fault Alice, it's Edwards."

"You know you can stay with us if you need, we have an extra room."

"Thanks, but I'll find a hotel to stay in. I call you when I get there. I love you Alice."

"I love you too Jake." She hugged him goodbye.

**Yeah, a sequel, I can't believe it. It just dawned on me that I have started a series. Wow, I have never done that before. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter for the story "Waste My time." It's called "2 Am." I hope you enjoy it. Well, one of the lines I am using from Twilight because it fit that sentence. I really hope that you like this chapter because it took me two days to write. **

It's been almost a month since Jacob left Edward. When he left, Edward went into a spiral of grief and sadness. None of the cullens had dared to come near Edward when he was like this. They all kept their distance, even Alice. Jacob on the other hand, was doing just fine. He had moved back to Forks. Luckily, his skin didn't glitter nor did he have that vampire smell on him so when he saw Jessica again, she didn't even have to ask why he was glittering. But his skin was still pale, not pale, pale, but still a bit pale. She had moved on and apologized for what she attempted to do. She had ended up pregnant by Mike Newton. They had reconciled for the past and he stayed with Jessica and Mike. Jacob had loved their little girl; she was the spitting image of Jessica. Her name was Rosalina. She was gorgeous and a little bit too much like her mother at only age two. Jacob took the little girl everywhere. They went shopping and to the movies and everywhere. This only made him want a child of his own and the family he could have had with Edward.

Alice had gotten tired of Edward's moping and decided to do something about it. She came over one day as he was packing his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to Italy." He said, not paying any attention to his sister.

"Why are you going there?"

"It should be obvious, you should already know."

"No, I couldn't see your future." It suddenly dawned on Alice to why he was going to Italy. "You are not going to Italy to see the Volturi?"

"I am, if I can't have Jacob, then I can't stand to live anymore." He zipped up his bag and headed out the door. Alice took out her phone and called Jacob.

"_Hello?" he asked. _

"Jacob, you need to come back to Canada." She said.

"_Why should I?" he answered. _

"Edward's going to go kill himself_." She said in a panicked voice._

"_How can he? I mean is that even possible_?" Jacob said.

"It is. There is a group of ancient vampires, the Volturi. They can kill Edward if he exposes them. He said that if he can't have you then he doesn't want to live. Jake, only you can save my brother, remember? The love of your life."

"But I can't trust him anymore Alice. Not after what he did."

"But it wasn't him. It was her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't believe that he could do something like that, especially to you. So I had Rosalie talk to her, and well you know how intimidating she can be. And so she managed to get the truth out. Jake, he didn't cheat on you. You have to hurry and get back up here Jake."

"_Alice, I'll be there. I promise." _He hung the phone. Alice was relieved. Jacob was coming back to save her brother, and the love of his life.

Jacob was sitting in the living room with Jessica when he got the call. She looked at him suddenly when he got up and rushed out the room. She followed him into the guest room he was staying in; he was packing his clothes.

"Something come up?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to go back to Canada."Jacob told her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked

"It's um Alice, she needs my help. Jasper hurt her feelings and she needs a friend." Those were the last words he said to her before leaving and heading to Canada where he would meet up with Alice and head off to Italy. He raced to Canada, with his super speed; he made it there in no time. Alice was standing outside, keys in hand.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Let's go, we're limited on time." He said. Alice had a new car just for this circumstance. It was a bright yellow Porsche, the same kind of Porsche that Edward had promised her if she could get him and Jacob back together, she had succeeded in getting Alexi to come clean and that was good enough for him. They took a flight to Italy. The entire time Jacob was nervous and displeased at himself for not believing Edward when he told him that he didn't cheat, but what if they were too late? Then he would have lost the one person he truly loved. Alice could sense the distress that he was under and gripped his hand.

"It's going to fine." She reassured Jacob.

When the plane landed, Alice and Jacob had waited on her car to arrive; luckily the airline also carried cars. The sun was still out when they got into the car, Alice had a vision of Edward, and soon enough, he would step out into sunlight, alerting the Volturi. And well, everyone knows where that's going to lead to. Alice speed towards the place where Edward would step out into the open sun and reveal to everyone the existence of vampires. As Alice drove, Jacob couldn't keep but thinking that this is his entire fault. If he had just trusted Edward, then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation. Alice stopped abruptly in the middle of the town square.

"Alice, why did you stop?" Jacob asked, staring at Alice, who was just staring at the wall ahead.

"You don't sense him do you?" she asked.

"No I don't why? Should I?" Jacob was a little concerned to why he couldn't sense Edward but Alice could. Was something affecting his sense here? Or were he and Edward separated by not only physical means but by spiritual means as well? He shook all those thoughts out of his head and focused on where Alice was staring at. There he was standing in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to expose him self.

"We have to hurry Jake." Alice rushed.

"Yeah, but how are you going to get to him without exposing us?" Jacob asked. The way to get to him was immersed with people and there was no way that they could get past.

"I knew that this was going to happen and so I bought these." She held up a hoodie that would cover her from head to toe and her face, she also had sunglasses too.

"You are so efficient Alice." Jacob smirked.

She smiled as she put the hoodie on. Once on, Jacob was the first one out of the car and running towards Edward. Edward, who was completely unaware of Jacob's presence was surprised when he was shaking Edward to his sagacity.

"Edward, look, I'm here now, you don't have to do this. " Jacob was saying by the time Alice reached them. "She told me everything, I'm sorry I should have believed you." He said.

"Jake?" was all Edward could say. He was too stunned to believe that Jacob was here, standing in front of him and saying that he was sorry for everything.

"Yes, I'm here and I'm sorry." Jacob hugged Edward.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment but I just saw Felix and Demetri coming towards us."Alice warned them.

"Who are they?" Jacob asked.

"Members of the Volturi Guard. They are highly dangerous. We have to get you out of here." He said grabbing Jacob's hand.

"Why? I'm a vampire so it doesn't matter right?" he asked.

"No. it matters. Remember, I fell in love with a wolf. I may have changed the wolf aspect of you but you still have ties to that side of you. " Edward told him.

"But my dad or anyone in the tribe will have anything to do with me." Jacob explained.

"They don't want to risk the possibility that your dad can change his mind and still welcome you with open arms. " Edward told him.

"So, what they are afraid of is that if my family loves me, and I get angry with the vampire world, then I would send wolves to attack?"

"Pretty much." Alice said.

Jacob just laughed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The mighty vampires from Alice told him on the trip here, were afraid of few wolves.

"Nothing is funny." A husky voice said. It wasn't Edwards and it certainly wasn't Alice's. Jacob turned around to see a guy, well built, brown hair looking at him, Jacob had to admit that the guy was pretty cute.

"Felix." Alice said.

"You are to come with us. Now." He said. "Our masters would like a word with you." As they walked forward, Edward caught wind of Felix's thoughts. "_Jacob's actually pretty cute."_ He thought. Edward growled. He knew that Felix hated him with a passion and would probably use Jacob as a means to wreck his life.

They followed Felix who knew a secret entrance to the main Volturi headquarters that was away from the humans. Jacob had never seen an actual Volturi member and was anxiously awaiting the chance to. The other guard member, Demetri was already to the place. Edward had pulled Jacob closer to him. He told Jacob to clear his thoughts, Demetri, like Edward could read minds, but his was far more advance. He could track people's thoughts. Jacob found that fascinating. Demetri heard his thought and smiled. He, like Felix had thought that actually Jacob was pretty cute. Edward read his mind and sent a message to Demetri. _"He's taken." _Edward thought. _"Hey, I was just saying." _Demetri thought back. As they wandered further into the place, more of the guards appeared. There were two little kids that awaited them. They were twins and Jacob thought that they were cute. Demetri chuckled at what Jacob had thought. He thought that Jacob was just the cutest thing and once again Edward growled at him. Jane and Alec, as Jacob found their names to be; told them to wait in the waiting room until they were to be called on by Santiago. As they sat there, waiting, Both Felix and Demetri couldn't help but stare at the young vampire. Felix and Demetri were both intrigued by the vampire. Everything about him invited them in. his voice, his face even his smell. Felix wanted to only get to know him on a physical basis to only hurt Edward and Demetri really wanted to get to know Jacob on a more intellectual basis. Felix, on the other hand stood close to Jacob through out the entire walk to see the head Volturi members. But Jacob was dating Edward. The one vampire that no guy or girl would give up. So Demetri and Felix would have to take the offensive approach and befriend the young vampire. He kept his mind shielded from Edward so he couldn't possibly know what he or Felix was planning. After twenty minutes of waiting, a guy they assumed to be Santiago came and summoned them to meet the council. Jacob and Edward were scared, Alice had to sit and wait with Jane and Alec and that very annoying human woman named Gianna. Alice didn't like the twin duo at all. Jane, who tortured people with her power, Alice hated the most. And Alec, well he could manipulate the senses so she didn't trust him one bit. So when she was told that she had to wait with them she protested. When they approached the council, Jacob was scared yet amazed to see them. They were all covered in black dressing. One of them spoke.

"Do you two know why we have summoned you?" he spoke.

"Yes." Edward and Jacob said in harmony.

"Then you realize that Jacob, we must dispose of you." He spoke.

Demetri, who was standing in the room with them gasped at the thought that he could lose Jacob before even having him as his own. Edward spoke up.

"Your honor, that wouldn't be necessary. " Edward pleaded.

"And why do you believe that?" he spoke.

"Because, Jacob's family would never allow him back onto the reservation now that he has betrayed them." Edward said.

"Is this true?" the vampire said, singling towards Jacob. Jacob was at lost for words when asked by the vampire.

"Um, yes sir. It's true." Jacob stammered.

"Well, if what you are saying is true and that we would never have to worry about the wolves, then you are free to go."

Edward and Jacob were both relieved to hear that they would not kill Jacob. Once out of there, Jacob and Edward kissed. Alice thought it was cute because her brother was now happy again but Demetri or Felix was. They wanted Jacob all to himself.

"Jacob." Demetri said. "Why don't you stay in Italy a little longer?"

"Yes, Jacob. Why don't you?" Felix added. "It would good to show a new Vampire around the place where we are secluded to. "

"I would but I can't leave Edward behind." He said.

"Well, how about he stay with you? The sun is only like this once a year. Other than that, it's cloudy. "Felix said.

"Really? I would love to stay a little while longer Edward." Jacob turned to Edward and put on those puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Ok, let me call Carlisle. I know that they are worried and knowing Rosalie, she would want to come down here too."

"A family vacation." Alice smiled. Looking at her brother and at Jacob. "_I just hope that Edward can keep Jacob away from those vultures." She_ thought, but she hid that thought from both Demetri and Edward. This was going to be a long vacation.

**My longest chapter. That's a big accomplishment for me. For the story, I made Italy only have a sunny day once a year because I wanted Jacob and the Cullens to spend time in Italy so Demetri and Felix could have time to work their magic on Jacob. Don't you just love twisting facts? I surely do, I love taking cities and countries and everything else and making them forks. It's so much fun to do. So I hope that you enjoy chapter two. I had fun writing it. **

**P.S. if you want some Demetri/Jacob or some Jacob/ Felix let me know and I will find some way to get those two together eventually. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey oh, here I am with the last chapter in the series. It's a good one too. A lot of twists are going to appear and probably even a proposal.**

**Disclaimers: I own nada in this story. Just the idea for it. **

The Cullen family had only been in Italy for a week. Rosalie already said that she wanted to move here. Edward just wanted to go home. For the last week, Felix and Demetri were hanging all over Jacob. Edward didn't even get to spend one hour with Jacob this entire vacation. Alice foresaw this and tried to get the two away from her brother's boyfriend but to no avail. Here they were, it was saturady and Felix had decided to take Jacob to a baseball game. Jacob enjoyed baseball was ecstatic that Felix had managed to get tickets on such short notice. Edward asked if he could go, but Felix only bought two tickets, leaving Edward to sit at home with Alice and Demetri.

"I can't believe that guy." Edward yelled so loud that Alice covered her ears.

"I know, but Edward you know the game he's playing. You saw it the moment we got here. He wants to break up you and Jake. You can't let that happen. Get rid of Felix and then go after, you know who." She said. Demetri was outside with Heidi, how was luring some unexpecting humans.

"Alice, I can't take out a member of the Volturi guard. They are way more powerful than I am. "He said.

"I know, but I don't want to see you lose the one person that has ever meant something to you to a couple of guys who are jerks." Alice said.

"What can I do? They always have Jake with them. I haven't had a moment with him since we got here. "

"I'm working on that. You see, I'm getting Rosalie and Esme to distract Demetri with some sight seeing and Jasper and Emmett are going to distract Felix with some wrestling. You know how much Felix loves wrestling people. So that is already set."

"Will that work?"

"It should. And when it does, you will have your free time with Jake and you can tell him what's going on with these guys and for him to be on the look out."

"Alice, I really hope that this plan works."

"It will brother. Trust me."

Jacob and Felix had arrived back shortly after midnight. Edward wondered what could have taken them so long to get back. Edward was waiting for Jacob. When he finally came home, Jacob had stumbled into the room. Edward caught him before he hit the floor.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Did you know that vampires could get drunk?" he asked.

"No, I didn't and are you sure that you are?" Edward asked him.

Jacob stared at him with a blank expression on his face before he finally clued in to what Edward was saying and smiled.

"Of course, Felix told me so. He told me that I should go to his room to sleep it off." Jacob stumbled around the room until he fell face down on the floor. Edward rushed and helped him up. Edward placed him on the couch in the room. He watched Jacob as he began to ramble on about his day out with Felix and how Felix introduced him to a drink that the vampires in New Orleans drink. It was called True Blood.

"Are you crazy? That is human blood. You know that you can not drink that stuff." Edward yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." Jacob smiled. He placed his arms around Edward's shoulders and kissed him. "I really am sorry."

"I know, but just know that this was your first and last time tasting human blood. Do you understand me?"

Jacob nodded before pulling him into another kiss. Jacob's hand began moving under Edward's shirt. Edward grabbed his hands.

"Jake, you're drunk, let's not do this." Edward said.

"Ed, I want to. When was the last time that we had time together? I just want to be with you right now."

Edward shut his mouth and let Jacob kiss him. Jacob removed Edward's shirt and threw it on the floor. He began kissing Edward's rock hard stomach. Edward had his hands entwined in Jacob's hair, tugging at it when ever he wanted Jacob to kiss him. Jacob now had Edward's jeans and boxers off. He grabbed Edward's raging erection. He began to violently jack him off. Edward grabbed Jacob's hand that was jacking him off and bought it up to his mouth. He kissed the hands and began sucking his fingers. Jake pulled his fingers from the needy mouth and turned Edward over. He unzipped his pants and released his own erection. For a guy who was drunk, he knew what he was doing. He positioned his cock into Edward's entrance and then he slowly entered. He felt the tightness of Edward and could only groan. He slowly began moving in and out of his lover. He grabbed Edward's cock with his hand and began jacking him off again while his other hand entered Edward's mouth, who happily accepted them. Jacob could feel him self getting ready to cum and pulled out of Edward, who had already came. Edward took this as his advantage and grabbed Jake's cock. He could feel the cock throbbing in his hand and smiled at Jake.

"You want to let it out don't you?" Edward smirked.

"Ed, please its killing me. Just... please do it." Jacob moaned. Instead of releasing him, Edward took the cock into his mouth and began sucking him instead. Edward was moving at such a swift pace that it made Jake grab Edward's messy hair and pulled it.

"Ed, please just. I can't stand it any longer."

"Eager are we?" Edward grinned.

"Yes, I just want to…" Jacob could barley finish the sentence when he was cut off by Edward.

"I will as soon as we talk." Edward told him.

"Ed, now? Really? Can't this wait?" Jacob asked. He really didn't want to talk right now.

"As soon as we talk love." Edward smirked and kissed the tip.

"Ok, whatever. Let's talk."

"Ok, it's about Felix and Demetri. Your so called friends." Edward said as he stroked the head with his hand. Jacob moaned once more in contentment.

"What about them?" he asked.

"Well, they are trying to take you away from me."

"Edward, they are just friends, they would never do that."

"Jake, I read Demetri's mind. He likes you and Felix; he just wants to ruin my life."

"Are you sure?'

"Yes love."

"Ok, I will steer clear of him."

"No, I'm ready to leave."

"We could leave in the morning then." Jacob said. "Now, could you please?"

Edward laughed and sucked Jacob's cock again until he felt the cool liquid inside his mouth. Edward swallowed the semen before grabbing Jake by the arm and leading him into the bathroom. Jake turned on the water and Edward stepped outside and headed to Alice's room. She opened the door before he knocked.

"I guess that works too." She smiled before closing the door. Edward headed back to his room and joined his boyfriend in the shower.

The Cullens left Italy early that morning. Edward watched as Felix and Demetri said a sad goodbye to Jake. They would miss him as Edward read in their minds and frankly, he couldn't care if they did. Jake belonged to him and no one else. Once home, Jacob couldn't be happier. He missed his little apartment to be truthful. Edward had missed it as well, he missed the solitude of the place and the peacefulness that he had with Jacob. Jacob had begun to unpack both his bags and Edward's in the bedroom. He was humming to himself when he heard Edward's voice. Edward was behind him, on one knee. Jake turned around and was taken aback.

"Jacob Black, I don't want another incident like the one that happened in Italy. I want everyone to know that we are married, that you are mine and we belong together. I guess what I am trying to say is will you marry me?" Edward said. Jake hadn't moved and he didn't seem like he could talk.

"Of course I will. I love you Edward Cullen and I want to be with you for eternity as well." Edward got up and hugged his soon to be husband. Five seconds later, Alice came busting through the door and dragging Jacob out telling him that they have to get him a tux for the wedding. That was the one thing about Alice, you could never hide anything from her and now Jacob would be apart of her life even more now and he couldn't be happier.

_**THE END. OR IS IT?**_

**It might be. This is the last chapter in this series. I really enjoyed everyone who reviewed on the trip. I might have another part. Oh yeah, I just had to add in True blood somewhere. I love that show because Bill is awesome and Eric rocks my world. If you have never seen it, then watch it. It's the best Vampire show since Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **


End file.
